


Rainy Discovery

by smeary_coffee



Series: into fictogemino [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeary_coffee/pseuds/smeary_coffee
Summary: Together they find their own feelings in each other presence after the rain.





	Rainy Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! it's 2019!

That is the time where the stars start to show. Yuta, in his drenched, messy, out of breath state, smiles so lovingly. He never felt this happy before, or ever acknowledged the feeling in his chest. Even though he is just come out of rain, he couldn’t feel cold. What he felt at the moment is only warmth from Doyoung hand that never leaves his. Yuta stilled in place, just keep looking at Doyoung and tightened their hands.

“Are you okay?” Doyoung let out a chuckles, give him an amused look. They’re all wet from head to toe.

”Glad we make it to home.” Yuta said slowly, seeking the rain through the window.

The apartment floor traced with droplets of rain from their clothes. For a moment no one paid any attention to, they’re ended up in the same bathroom together. Both of them carelessly taking off their clothes. Heavy and wet.

Without even care who get the first move, their lips meet. Like a different pole of magnets in each other body, everything just happened in a way it’s should be. It’s cold, but both of them want to seeking sun through it. Much in Yuta surprise, he can think clearly of his fears that come and go as Doyoung getting more attached to him. Forever he can spend his day with him, would like to getting in the rain on their way home, running through something he couldn’t fathom. In the end, he could find him, who wanted it as much as he does. Warmth.

Doyoung smiles. Their hands linked to each other, never let it off.

“yeah, glad that we make it here, fully.” He smirked.

Yuta is out of words. The idea of running through the rain instead of avoid it never crossed in his mind as a best choice. The fact that Doyoung is the one who make it for him at the first place is more intrigued.

Whatever is it, now is too late because Yuta already fallen for him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can read it from the bottom to the top per sentence. i hope it's okayyy


End file.
